Damon Jones
"I came here to kick ass while I smoke my cigarette, looks like it ain't done yet" - Damon Jones Damon Jones is a widower and a former detective for the Los Angeles Police Department. He is the man who took the life of Don Frank Vincenzo. Biography Early Life When Damon was 8 years old, his family moved to Salem, Oregon. When Damon was 10 years old, an intruder broke into his family's home to rob them. The only one aware of it was his mother, Vanessa Jones, who was subsequently shot by the burglar as she tried to contact the authorities. She died on the way to the hospital. In the aftermath of this fateful night, Damon was set on his personal quest for justice and righteousness, which lead to his prospects in police work. Risk of Law The life of a detective is a risky one, especially if they have loved ones. While he was investigating a case about Don Frank Vincenzo, the unexpected incident occurred when his family was assassinated by Vincenzo's cronies, which drove Damon to retire from being a detective after he finished his assignment thinking he killed Vincenzo. One Last Job The Lieutenant's Visit Lt. McCormack went to Damon's retirement home to assign him a case, Damon didn't want to get involved until the case revealed that Vincenzo had been alive. Damon accepted the assignment from Lt. McCormack for the sake of avenging his family. Infiltration of Vincenzo's Hideout Using his skills as a former detective, Damon is able to go through Vincenzo's guards without getting captured, though not undetected. After sneaking his way to face Vincenzo, Cobra showed himself to take on Damon. After a short fight, Cobra seemingly disappeared into nothing, and so Vincenzo challenged Damon in a face to face fistfight, Damon fought against Vincenzo for a short while, but when it seemed that Damon might lose the fight, he spots Vincenzo's gun, reaches for it, and takes one shot which hit Vincenzo's heart, killing him almost instantly. Brothers in Arms Family Reunion 4 years after Damon's last encounter with the crime world, a band of Wushu Ninjas attacked him but was saved by his older brother, Hank Jones. They try to catch up and Hank tells him what McCormack told him. but Damon sees right through Hank on trying to prove himself to honor the death of their father, so Damon decides to look for Yamanashi himself. After an arduous search for Yamanashi, Damon finds him but he's prepared with a backup of ninjas and samurais. Damon is nearly slain by Yamanashi as he is narrowly saved by his brother. Infiltrating the Wushu Clan's Outpost Snatching Yamanashi's business card during the fight, Damon and Hank were able to locate the Wushu Clan's outpost in Los Angeles. The building was crawling with ninjas and they weren't able to get through without alerting almost every ninja around and inside the building, including Yamanashi who waited for them at the rooftop after he was alerted to their presence. Whilst battling many of the ninjas that were sent after them, Damon was face to face with Guang, the Head Ninja. Damon was able to dispose of Guang through defenestration, but Guang did survive the fall. Battle on the Rooftop When the brothers reached the rooftop of their outpost, Yamanashi along with the sniper, Hogwood as a hostage, and one addition ninja, which the brothers were quick to deal with. Hank disarms the sniper with his cigarette, and Yamanashi decides to reveal the sniper's identity, which turned out to be Lt. McCormack. Filled with rage, and feelings of betrayal, Damon ruthlessly takes on McCormack while Hank fights Yamanashi. Damon kept beating McCormack senseless until his brother came to put a stop to it. Damon saw the error of his ways and decides to spare him, even if McCormack insisted he shouldn't. Damon refused to engage even when McCormack aimed his gun at him. McCormack was swiftly executed by Mayor Hogwood. The Mayor offered the brothers the key to the city, Damon refused, but the Mayor didn't seem to mind anyway. Blast From the Past To be added Personality "Yeah well, this old dog still got some bite left in him" - Damon to Yamanashi With a strong iron-like sense of justice, Damon will put everything on the line to do what is right. A trait that cost him his family and a part of his soul. Hardened by his youth growing up with a strict WWII veteran father, James Jones, Damon learned a lot from his father, how to be a man, lessons about life, and how to take care of himself. The desire for justice was installed in him by the murder of their mother, after this Damon vowed not to let people like that roam the streets, eventually becoming a detective for the Los Angeles police department. Damon always had a dry sense of humor and was a very cold person on the outside, this was only further enhanced by the death of his family and the blood on his hands after years of detective work. However beneath he still had some of the past Damon in him, showing his hospitality towards McCormack and making humorous remarks while infiltrating Vincenzo’s estate. Powers and Abilities Abilities * Stealth Tactics: '''Damon's ability to go through Vincenzo's guards without much physical hardship on Damon himself shows he is well trained in infiltrating into high-security facilities such as Vincenzo's hideout, where he was trained is up for debate. * '''Backhand Slapping Mastery: He knocked out one of Vincenzo's guards with one hit by the back of his hand, that's fucking impressive. Relationships Family * James Jones † - Father * Vanessa Jones † - Mother * Hank Jones - Brother * Toby Lindenberg - Cousin Enemies * Lt. McCormack † * Wushu Clan ** Yamanashi † ** Guang * Vincenzo Mafia ** Don Frank Vincenzo † ** Donald Vincenzo ** Joel Galtem Lorenzo ** Cobra * Killer's Guild ** Thorn * The Gunslinger Quotes "I came here to kick ass while I smoke my cigarette, looks like it ain't done yet" "By the way, I don't chew bubblegum" "Consider this my resignation" "I wish they might!" "Yeah well, this old dog still got some bite left in him" "Well I wouldn't say they kicked my ass" "Well that's convenient" "Sorry, but we're not cut out for some pantheistic nerd shit" "I'm gonna turn your pancreas into a mincemeat sandwich" Category:Law Enforcement Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Blue Heat Characters Category:Characters Portrayed by Hjörtur Logi Þorgeirsson Category:Blue Heat 2: Revelations Characters